Somebody save me!
by Nithela
Summary: A random fic with random elements, but not so random after all... SxJ, AxY. Yaoi, lemon. Other pairings may occur. San McCrazy says: READ A little romance, a little humor, a little angst...
1. Chapter 1

**Nithela speaks: Hi everyone! Since my first fiction here is turning out well,I decided to put up another one.**

Full summary: This story just shrieks out "RANDOMNESS!" It's the same thing as in nearly every story here on Seto saves Jou from his abusive father, Yugi and Atemu are together... yea, you've got the idea. BUT, it's still not that very random...I think, or I hope to be more exact.There will maybe be some more pairings further on, but... mweh, I don't know. Now I'm going to shut up and let you read.

ps. It's not _entirely_ about Seto and Jou, but mostly. I will dedicate some chapters to other characters as well.

...wasn't I going to shut up?

Warnings: Abuse, language, yaoi. Crappy content... Nah, just kidding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! sigh...

**

* * *

**

**1. Changes**

Katsuya Jounouchi sat outside the Domino Academy. He was bored, since the other ones in his little gang had not been waiting for him to finish the oh-so-not earned detention. It was not his fault that the English teacher had tripped over his outstretched leg! (A/N: True…)

He sighed and wondered if he should go home when someone spoke behind him.

"Oh, the puppy is here. Where are his little friends?"

Jou cast a glance over his shoulder, recognizing Seto Kaiba, the billionaire teen who was the owner of Kaiba Corporation.

"Get lost Kaiba. I ain't in the mood of fightin' ye today."

The tall brunette walked around the bench so he could face Jou but the later one seemed to find the asphalt much more interesting.

"Oh, unfortunately I am very much in the mood. I have had a rather good day today so therefore I am going to sit down right here…"

Kaiba leaned against the bench, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And now I am going to have a real conversation with you for once."

Jou's head snapped up and he gave Kaiba a rather suspicious look.

"Can anythin' else than cow dung come out of ye' mouth? For real? I must've underestimated ye."

Seto looked like he suffocated a smile and glanced at the sky.

"It will start raining soon, you should get home."

Jou frowned. Since when did this prick ever care about anyone other than himself?

"I ain't made of sugar, ye know. I don' melt if I get a little water on my skin."

He looked down again and murmured for himself:

"And I can't go home either."

Seto turned his head against the other teen; if Jou had looked up he had seen a trace of worry in the other one's handsome features.

"If your mission was that you didn't want me to hear that you failed. Why can't you go home?"

Jou rose quickly, knowing that he shouldn't say anymore. It wouldn't be to any help for him either way so why bother moneybags anyway? He started walking away, not knowing where to go. He mumbled even quieter for himself, one half of him not wanting Kaiba to hear him, the other half desperately screaming for help, even from a spoiled brat like him.

"Because _he_ gives me hell."

Kaiba sat still on the bench looking after the blonde with the chocolate brown eyes. The beautiful ones that he just couldn't look away from…. No, what was he thinking? He despised the puppy and had no intention of liking him. He just wanted to talk for once, since he saw that he were down. That was definitely not a sign of liking!

He took up his cell phone and called for the limo to get him home, but as he did that he kept looking after the puppy, -his- puppy.

Jou opened the door to the apartment where he lived. A roar from the living room greeted him:

"There's no food, dammit! You haven't been buyin' anythin', stupid brat! What evil've I done ter deserve ye?"

Jou stayed at the door considering walking out again, but before he had time to press the handle down a large man burst into the filthy hallway. He saw his father clutch a beer bottle in a terribly strong hand and knew that this time he would not be satisfied with just bruises.

Half an hour later the man went to the living room to look at boxing with a "Now go buy something ter eat, do ye want yer ol' man ter starve ter death?"

"Yes." thought Jou, but he did not dare to say it loud. He lifted his head up from the stinking carpet and tried to support himself with his arms, but he fell down again, suppressing a howl of pain; his left elbow must be shattered in a million pieces. He supported himself with his right arm and gritted his teeth of the pain roaming through his body.

"GET OUT!" His father yelled, and Jou opened the door and stumbled out, confused and with shaking limbs. He went down the stairs, spat out a loose tooth in the bushes outside the house and began walking towards the store. His right foot became swollen and the sneaker was beginning to feel like it was too small so he simply took it off and proceeded walking, leaving it on the asphalt.

Kaiba sat in his limo, thinking of where his puppy could have gone. He had had a really bad feeling about Jou going home.

Something white flashed by the side of the car and Seto turned his head to look at it. It had looked like a sneaker. The bad feeling grew rapidly and he asked the driver to stop the limo. He stepped out, went back to the sneaker and inspected it.

"I must seem very stupid, looking at a fucking…"

His eyes widened as he recognized it as Katsuya Jounouchi's. He almost ran back to the limo and threw himself inside it, yelling at the driver:

"GO! He's here somewhere!"

The driver didn't understand a thing but he started the engine and drove away, leaving the small, white thing lying abandoned on the road.

Jou had to sit down; his foot was becoming purple. It hurt like hell, and the rest of his body ached and screamed for rest.

So he simply went away from the road and sat down on the grass. He looked at his shaking body and then turned his face to the darkening sky. He would just sit here for a couple of minutes and rest, then he would go to the store and buy something for his old man, and then… what? Come home and be greeted with balled fists?

Some drops hit his face and within a few seconds, the rain was falling heavily on him. He couldn't care less. Even to whomever- that- was- up- there he was worth nothing. He would just sit here until the end of time, looking at his blood being washed away by the falling water.

Kaiba looked nervously out the window, hoping that Jou hadn't gone too far from the road. In that case it would be hard to find him.

"What am I doing? There must be tons of sneakers that look like his. He is all right… It is just in my imagination. I've been working too hard lately, I should take a day off and maybe spend it with Mokuba."

Someone sat in the grass a hundred meters away and Seto knew that it was Katsuya before he could actually see that it was him.

"Stop the car!"

He threw himself out of it and ran towards the figure sitting in the grass. Jou didn't look up when Seto knelt beside him, nor paid him any attention when he asked what he was doing there. He pointed at his swollen foot.

"I've lost my sneaker."

"The sneaker is the last thing you should worry about; you're a mess! What the hell happened to you?"

Jou looked at Seto and frowned a little.

"Ye don' look too good either. Ye should smile more. I like when ye smile."

His mind went blank, and he fell into unconsciousness and blessed oblivion. Seto caught him and carried him back towards the parked limo. The driver gave the broken boy in his arms a surprised look but didn't say anything as Kaiba sat down in one of the back seats with Jou in his lap.

"Where are we going, Mr. Kaiba?"

The brunette didn't take his eyes from his puppy's relaxed face. He had several gashes across his features, and Seto wished that they could heal instantly or that it was his own skin that was torn in pieces instead. Fortunately, the eyes seemed unharmed.

"To Kaiba Corporations, and if you go there within ten minutes I will give you a raise."

He kicked the front door open and carried the unconscious Katsuya inside the building. His footsteps made echoes in the empty hallway as he marched towards the Kaiba Corporation hospital wing. Lighter steps made a staccato against the floor behind him and soon Mokuba Kaiba caught up with him.

"Seto, what's going on? Isn't that…?"

The older Kaiba didn't look at his little brother but kept marching.

"Run to the hospital wing and tell them that there's a badly injured Katsuya Jounouchi coming in."

Mokuba obeyed and disappeared through a door ahead. Seto was not far behind.

A couple of minutes later he and his burden arrived to the hospital and three doctors hurried towards him with a bed rolling in front of them.

"Mr. Kaiba, what happened to him?"

Seto looked down at his puppy; sadness could clearly be seen in his eyes.

"Serious mistreatment by a family member."

Jou heard voices above him and he tried to open his eyes. It was no longer raining. In fact, it was rather warm and comfortable where he was.

His eyelids flung up. The light blinded him for a moment but when he could focus again he saw a familiar face, surrounded by chestnut colored hair and with sapphire eyes, that was talking to someone. The face seemed tensed and worried and Jou couldn't help wondering why he looked like that.

Suddenly he realized that Seto Kaiba held him!

He stirred and tried to speak but his lips wouldn't obey him. The teen that was holding him looked down as he felt the movement and smiled sadly.

"You are safe, puppy."

Jou didn't feel that a single tear rolled down his cheek, but Kaiba saw it and quickly laid him on the bed. He disappeared from Jou's vision, being replaced with doctors that put a mask over his broken nose and swollen lips. He drifted off to unconsciousness once again…

Seto looked after the doctors who took him inside a room and promised himself that the man who did this would regret that he had put a single finger on his puppy. His heart ached by the memory of Jou's face where he sat on the grass. The teen had given up. He didn't care of anything anymore. And that tear… it made him break into a thousand shards inside. He just couldn't stand it. He wanted his puppy to smile, to laugh.

Seto covered his eyes with one hand and bent his head down, not wanting to reveal the tears that tried to force their way from his eyes. Crying was being weak. A Kaiba was not weak.

Something tugged the sleeve of his sweater.

"Nisama?"

Mokuba stood by his older brother and looked up worriedly at him. Seto took the hand off his face, went down to his knees and let Mokuba embrace him, hiding his face in the little one's thick, raven hair.

"He is going to be fine. I overheard the doctors when one two them was walking out from his room. He will stay here for a week or so but he will recover eventually."

Seto relaxed a bit but shook his head, still with his face in Mokuba's hair.

"I promised him that he will be safe. He is not going to be safe before someone take him from that monster."

Mokuba, who had seen Seto being mistreated by their former foster father, understood immediately what he was talking about.

"Can he stay at Yugi's house?"

Seto stood and lifted his little brother up as if he felt some unseen danger who wanted to harm him.

"No, he and Atemu have a tough time as it is, with Yugi's grandpa getting old and all."

"What about Honda then?"

"His family despises Jou. There is no way that he will live there."

Mokuba laid his head on Seto's shoulder, enjoying the tenderness that his brother only showed to him.

"Then he will have to stay with us."

Seto thought about it. There was no other place to go for his puppy and then he would be able to keep an eye on him, making sure that no one harmed him. His mind got hold of a picture of Katsuya eating cereal before going to school, yawning and with morning hair. Seto smiled a little.

"That will be it."

He leaned back and looked at his little brother.

"Why are you not at home?"

Mokuba shrugged.

"I was just going to pick up some school books that I forgot at your office yesterday, Nathan asked me if I could sleep over and he wants us to do homework together."

Seto remembered when Mokuba had come inside his office and simply laid flat on his stomach on the couch, opening some books and sinking into work just as his older brother.

"Did you need those books today? You didn't make Ms. Satori angry, did you?"

Mokuba shook his head when Seto let him down and the little one freed himself from the protective arms.

"No, she said that it was okay."

He began to walk away but stopped.

"Hey Seto?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep over then?"

The older Kaiba had a hard time resisting those huge, innocent eyes when Mokuba wanted something. He ruffled the raven black strands of hair affectionately.

"Of course you can."

Jou opened his eyes and examined the room he was in. It was a hospital, but not the common one. No, this must belong to a private person… a Kaiba!

He tried to sit up but someone pushed him gently back into the pillow. Seto stood by the bed and looked at him in a relieved way.

"You are going to be fine. The cuts will be healed and your broken bones are on their way too. I am afraid that you will sit in a wheelchair for a while, but I will see that my doctors are taking care of you in the best way possible."

Jou was confused by the brunette's acting. _"This prick doesn't care about me, what's he playin' at?"_

Kaiba saw what he was thinking by his expression and smiled.

"You are wrong."

He let out a hand and touched a spot without any bruises on the other teen's cheek. Jou felt his face becoming hot, especially where Seto's fingers were.

"Is the dog embarrassed?"

Kaiba let the palm of his hand rest against Jou's smooth skin. The blonde blush a little, not because of the touch but the fact that he actually liked it. He tensed as he realized that he was going to cry. He didn't want to reveal himself in that way, so he concentrated on the cover of the bed.

Seto let his thumb stroke Jou's cheek gently. He wanted to say a lot if things about how much he cared about his puppy. That he wanted no one to hurt him.

Jou looked at the soft expression that the handsome brunette's features had and shook a little as he once again tried to not to cry. He knew that he for some reason wanted to lean against Seto. And… let it all out? Break down? It didn't matter, he just couldn't do that.

"My father will kill me when I get home."

Seto's icy eyes had a hint of steel in them and his voice could have frozen hell.

"You are not going back to that place."

Jou suddenly felt a rush of anger roam inside him. He didn't push the hand away but glared at Kaiba.

"Why d'ya care anyway? You'll find someone else ter bully! Someone that actually is worth something…"

He closed his eyes tightly but that didn't stop some tears from coming. He gritted his teeth and cursed himself for nearly breaking, but he could stop that just as much as he could stop his heart from beating. The warm fluid spilled over his cheeks and Kaiba's fingers. He shook as the sobs tried to fight their way out, both of the emotional pain that screamed to be released and the physical as his injured body was protesting of him moving at all. He hated his father, hated him for what he had done.

"Damn you, fuckin' bastard… "

He felt like the loneliest person in the whole universe. There was no one he could turn to. He had to go home eventually, and he would be killed this time.

Kaiba went down on his knees by the bed, put his hands on Jou's temples and gently turned his head so that he could see him in the eyes.

"You are not going back. He will never get near you again."

Jou sniffed helplessly and shook his head.

"Hey, thanks fer tha', but no one can make miracles happen. I've got ter face him someday, he'll be after me."

"I will protect you."

"Ye can't protect me every day, moneybags"

"If you live here, I can."

Katsuya stiffened and stared at Seto's serious features.

"Please don't make such jokes with me."

"I am not joking. During the days I can keep an eye on you and after school we go home together. When you are spending time with your friends I want you to have a cell phone in your pocket so you can call me if he's coming after you. I can be there in two minutes."

Jou felt like his heart skipped a couple of beats, but there was something he didn't understand.

"Why're ye doin' all this?"

Seto wanted to say that… well; he didn't know what to say. He felt all warm inside when those chocolate brown eyes met his.

"I don't want to see my puppy suffer."

There was an awkward silence and when Seto spoke again he had taken his hands away from Jou's face, something that he immediately regretted.

"I should get to work…"

He turned away and walked out of the room, leaving a confused Jou alone in his bed.

Jou didn't know what to think. What had gotten into Kaiba? He was acting as if he was a real person and not a dog or an object. It was strange to be looked at with those eyes, but not in an unpleasant way. It almost felt like there was nothing else that mattered in the world but the two of them.

Jou lifted his hand to touch the spot where Seto's fingers had rested. It felt electric, as if the other teen had left some kind of spell on his skin.

"Geez, what's freaking wrong with me? I'm NOT interested in Seto Kaiba! I ain't even gay!"

Although he said those words out loud there seemed to be something wrong about them, like someone that didn't manage to carry the tune in a choir. He laid his head down on the soft pillow and dozed off, dreaming strange dreams about chestnut hair and very blue eyes.

Kaiba sat by his laptop, typing frenetically although he couldn't concentrate on work tonight. His mind seemed to wander to a special room in the mansion, a room where a very special teen laid, recovering from the wounds that his father had caused him. Hadn't his friends seen this? Had they just closed their eyes?

He looked at the wireless phone beside the laptop. Should he call someone and tell him or her what had happened Katsuya? He lifted it up, looking at the numbers. Almost every one of Jou's friends hated him, except…

He sighed, crossed his legs in the comfortable chair as if to state for the phone that he felt secure and dialed the number to Yugi.

* * *

**Here you go! Read and rewiev, and please don't flame me! hides behind Seto I need at least ONE rewiev to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Pup on wheels**

The pharaoh and his hikari were about to have a _very_ good time when the phone rang. A loud sigh was heard as Yugi ran out of their room to get it.

"You just HAD to answer that one, didn't you?"

Yugi smiled at Atemu's comment and answered.

"Muto here."

"Is this Yugi?"

The boy with tri-colored hair had a bad feeling growing in his stomach.

"Kaiba, what's up?"

Atemu came inside the kitchen were his light stood and kissed him lightly on the shoulder. Yugi gave him a worried look and returned to focus on the phone and the voice that spoke to him.

"Yes, I understand. I'll be right there."

Atemu stroked his hikari's arms as he put the phone back on the table.

"It's Jou. His father did it again. He's at Kaiba Corporations getting treatment."

The pharaoh stiffened as he heard his rival's name come from Yugi's lips.

"What's he doing THERE? Why does Kaiba have him treated and not just lump him off at the communal hospital?"

Yugi walked out the hallway and put his jacket on.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find that out. Can you call the others and tell them to come there too?"

Atemu gave Yugi a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, and then I'll get there myself."

The smaller one of the almost identical men smiled and ran out the door. The pharaoh looked after Yugi until he turned around a corner and disappeared, and then he went to the phone.

Yugi arrived to the huge building about forty minutes after he had left home, and when he spoke to the guard in charge he slumped against the wall, trying to regain control of his breath.

Seto Kaiba came inside the huge hallway and opened one of the glass doors with a shiny card that he drew through a small machine. Yugi noticed the tired expression in his face, and the usual aura that said "I can conquer the world and nothing and no one is going to stop me" had faded.

"Hi Seto, where is he?"

Kaiba's eyes went wider when he heard his first name come from Yugi's lips.

"Come with me."

They walked through the building in silence. Seto looked at Yugi, who seemed to be worried to death.

"Sorry about the doors; I forgot that they are automatically locked after five pm."

"It's alright." The little one assured him.

"Has his father done anything like this before?"

Yugi nodded.

"Yes, but those times Jou used to come to us to get bandaged. Now I don't know what's gotten into him."

He stopped, almost panicked, and stared at Kaiba.

"You haven't told me how bad it is yet! Is he in pain right now?"

The brunette shook his head.

"The doctors are giving him pain killing substances every hour. He has several broken bones: One ankle, his elbow, two ribs and an upper arm were in dozens of pieces. And it almost looked like someone had…"

He swallowed, remembering Jou's face full of gashes.

"…cut him with something sharp. During surgery they found pieces of glass inside one of the wounds. They said that it has the same brown color as the glass in most beer bottles."

Yugi's face went pale as they continued walking.

When they got to his room, Yugi peered worriedly through the round window that was on the door. Kaiba almost smiled, he wished that he had friends like that. That he had friends at all.

"You can go in and wake him."

The little one pressed the handle down and walked quietly into the room. Jou was lying on the bed sleeping peacefully, but when Yugi took his hand he opened his eyes, recognition written in his face.

"What's up?"

Yugi sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked his friend's forehead slowly and Jounouchi looked at him with glistening eyes.

"Thank you for coming."

Kaiba's heart was filled with both emptiness and caring warmth. He wanted to be able to show the blonde teen that he cared just as much about him, but he was glad that he had friends that he could trust.

He closed the door and sat down on a chair; he didn't want to interrupt such a tender moment between them. They had some kind of understanding since Katsuya used to come to Yugi when his father had hit him.

His cell rang, and he answered it quickly.

"Mr. Kaiba, there are some people waiting outside the doors. They said that they are here to visit someone. Shall I use your card to let them come inside?"

"They are friends of Katsuya Jounouchi. Let them in and show them the way to room 12A in the hospital. And be polite, will you! They are guests of mine as well."

He finished the call and waited for the rest of them to come. When he heard footsteps approach the corridor he rose and straightened his back.

Honda was seen first. He walked with huge steps and looked furious. He rushed towards Kaiba, grabbed his silvery trench coat by the collar and lifted him up.

"Where is he? What have you done to him, you filthy…?"

Anzu, a brown haired girl with blue eyes, patted his shoulder nervously.

"Um, he kinda saved Jou from dying or something, I think you should let him down."

The big teen looked suspicious but let his victim's feet touch the floor once again. Kaiba massaged his neck with his fingers and tried not to grimace. He pointed at the door he was standing by.

"There he is, and Yugi is with him."

Honda, Anzu, Atemu, Bakura and his yami, and even an old man that Seto remembered at Yugi's grandpa hurried inside the room and Seto once again sat down outside. He felt emptier than ever, and being threatened and looked at with those suspicious eyes was worse than being punched in the face. It felt like it was his fault that Jou laid in there with broken bones and scars all over his body.

Over an hour later Atemu came out from the room and sat down on a chair in front of Kaiba, resting his elbows on his knees.

"It got a bit too cute for me."

He smiled at the brunette, who tried to smile back but he knew that it was more like a grimace. The pharaoh became serious again.

"It's thanks to you that he lives. Who knows what could have happened if you hadn't picked him up?"

Seto put his face in his hands. He couldn't stand hear such things, if he hadn't told Jou to go home, he wouldn't lie in that fucking bed with those fucking casts and bandages!

His vision became blurred as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He tried to hold his hands hard against his face as if he could press them back, but his body wouldn't obey him.

"I'm so sorry."

Atemu stared wordlessly at him..

"You have nothing to be sorry for, what are you talking about?"

"If… I hadn't told him to go home that day, he… he would have been sitting there… and not… It's my fault…"

He bent his head down and tried not to reveal the smallest inch of his face, knowing that tears were running freely down his cheeks. Atemu placed himself on his knees in front of Seto, not knowing what to do. He hadn't thought that the living ice cube Kaiba was able to cry.

"He would have gotten home sooner or earlier, and maybe he would have beaten to death. There was nothing you could do."

Seto let his hands fall down to look at Atemu, who almost recoiled by the expression in his face. It looked like he had killed someone.

"I… I just want the dog to be… happy. To know that I sent him home to face that monster…"

Atemu took Seto's hands in his and looked him in the eyes.

"That was not what I heard in there."

He nodded against the door. There was laughter coming from the room, and Jou's laugh rang loudest. Seto admired that since he knew that he had two broken ribs that must hurt like hell. At the same time, he felt warm and a bit happier when he heard the sound of pure joy come from his puppy.

Atemu smiled at the changed expression in Kaiba's face.

"He told us that he didn't know if he ever could repay you for what you did, and when we said that there must be a heart somewhere in you after all his eyes were almost sending sparks and he started talking about how nice you had been to him. In fact, his face got all red and he looked towards the door the whole time."

The brunette's eyes became bigger as he felt strange warmth fill his heart, and when he looked at Atemu's face he noticed that the crimson orbs were hid under tanned lids. It seemed like the pharaoh searched for something. A few seconds later he opened them again and looked at Seto, smiling.

"Perfect."

The door opened and Honda, Anzu, Ryo and Bakura (They often called the Englishman by his first name to separate him from his yami), Yugi and his grandpa walked out. They looked a little surprised at the scene but didn't say anything about it. Honda left the door open and nodded into the room.

"He wants to see you."

Seto rose with big eyes, staring at the people whose expressions had softened. Anzu gave him a big smile and Yugi, who was supporting his grandpa, exchanged a strange look with Atemu, who kept smiling.

He walked inside the room and Honda closed the door behind him. Jou was sitting up in his bed now, looking at him.

"Hi Seto, what's up?"

Kaiba walked towards the bed and stood beside it.

"Not much, I have to admit. What about my pup then? Was it nice having your friends here?"

At first Jou thought Kaiba was taunting him again, but when he saw the other teen's face he knew that it was a real question.

"Yea an' I appreciate that ye called for them."

Seto sat down on the chair by Jou's head.

"No problem, I don't want them to think that I've kidnapped you or something."

He smirked at Jou, and it was answered.

"They didn't think THAT, but Honda had a freaked theory about ye' beatin' me up an' then getting all worried 'bout me. Anyhow, they said that they owe you."

He looked at his own hands.

"And so do I."

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"And why would you owe me anything? I care about you, is that so strange?"

Jou shrugged and continued to inspect his hands.

"It's just tha'… I didn't _know_ that ye care 'bout me, I thought ye would dance on my tomb if I died. Ye are a quite confusing fella."

Seto Smiled and looked at the clock.

"I also think that most times. It's getting late and I have to work. I've called you in sick, so you don't need to worry about school. I can bring your homework here."

He rose and began walking towards the door but stopped and turned around after a few paces. Jou sat in the bed, looking like an abandoned pup.

"G'night, Seto."

Kaiba couldn't resist the pleading expression in those chocolate colored eyes, so he walked back and gave a surprised Jou a comforting hug. He buried his face in the golden strands of hair and breathed in the intoxicating smell of him.

"Good night, Katsuya."

He let go and smiled at the expression in the other teen's face, then he went to his working room and sat by his laptop, typing without thinking of what he was writing. The same two words appeared several times on the screen:

"_Katsuya Jounouchi, Katsuya Jounouchi, Katsuya…"_

The next few days in school he actually had people to talk with during the breaks. Yugi was always the first one to come up to him when he sat by his locker and read a book.

"Hey Kaiba. Everything alright?"

His head snapped up from the book suspiciously, but when he saw the boy with the tri-colored hair he smiled.

"Hi. Yeah, things are working. Which class is the next one?"

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Math, I suck at that. Anzu is the only one that's good at it and she refuses to help us noobs."

Seto's smile became wider.

"I can help you if you like; I got the hang of trigonometry when I was twelve."

He supposed he had something to thank Gozaburo Kaiba for...

Yugi jumped up and down at the same spot.

"Are you sure? That would be great!"

He stopped and looked regretful.

"Please don't think that all I wanted was to get help with math, I actually wished to talk with you."

Seto signed that it was okay and returned to his book.

"You'll have to excuse me, this part is exceptionally exciting. See you in class!"

Yugi was on his way back but suddenly he turned around and walked back to Kaiba.

"Um… Seto?"

"Hm?"

The brunette didn't look up from his book but he tried to look like he actually listened to Yugi.

"What is it?"

"How's Jounouchi doing?"

Seto jerked his head up to look at Yugi.

"The pup? He's going to be fine."

Yugi smiled and turned around again. Seto bit his lip.

"I ordered him to be moved to the mansion."

The little one froze and cast a surprised glance towards Kaiba.

"Why did you do that?"

"I…"

Seto's tongue seemed paralyzed for some reason. What should he say now? That the adorable puppy with those gorgeous eyes… wait. He didn't think such things. Nope. Not at all. Ah well, sometimes such things just slipped in and mixed with the other thoughts that were about stocks and such…

"I just want to keep an eye on him. To see if he is doing alright."

Yugi smiled again and patted the CEO's shoulder.

"See you in class, Kaiba!"

When he stepped out of his limo and walked towards the house Mokuba came running from the back yard. Seto smiled at the little figure coming rapidly closer.

"Big brother, guess what?"

The eleven-year old boy with raven hair raced towards him and embraced his legs, panting. At the same time someone was swearing loudly by the corner of the house.

"Ye tricked me into tha grass, dammit! Not fair!"

Mokuba giggled and continued running, and Seto walked towards the loud swearing. When he rounded the corner he saw Jounouchi sitting in a wheelchair that was stuck in the grass. He hadn't noticed Kaiba coming and tried to get back to the area covered in granite. The brunette leaned against the wall, smiling.

"Is the puppy in trouble?"

Jou stopped fighting and looked a bit pissed off.

"Tha' little bro of yours is like the devil himself, been hunting the lil' brat for several hours but he just won't give me my socks back!"

Seto looked down at Jou's feet: they were bare and looked cold. He was quiet for a couple of seconds, and then he did something he hadn't done for far too long: he started laughing. Jou seemed utterly humiliated and continued working on getting his vehicle back on the stone.

"Damn, it's stuck!"

He almost jumped in the wheelchair, panting, and then he gave Seto a pleading look.

"Um, sorry to interrupt you since ye seem so busy laughing (the other teen chuckled a few times) but I might need a liiittle help here."

Seto smiled, got to Jou and dragged the wheelchair up on the granite. The blonde proudly spun around in circles and then burst inside the house as fast as he could, his arms pushing the wheels forward frenetically.

"Now I'll get ya, ye little…!"

Seto laughed as Jou disappeared through a door. He was glad that his puppy still had his energy.

Someone ran out from the house, huffing heavily. Seto recognized him as one of the doctors that treated Jou.

"Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Jounouchi refuses to go to bed again! He should be resting and not racing around the mansion like a maniac!"

He leaned against the wall and tried to regain control over his breath.

"I don't know how he got hold of that wheelchair but he should absolutely not be up."

Seto almost smiled at the man and walked inside.

"Happy hunting, doctor."

And then he strolled to his office, smirking.

As he sat deeply involved with producing new cards for Magic and Wizards, someone knocked on the door. He didn't look up from his work when he welcomed whoever it could be.

"Come in."

The door was opened but no one came inside the room. Seto looked up and saw Jou struggling with the doorposts; the space between them was not wide enough for the chair to get in properly, at least not if he went in by himself. His arms took too much space. He had succeeded with the art of getting stuck diagonally between them.

"Hey, ye got all this room inside yer house but this one… AH!"

He had tried to rock back and forth to get himself loose from the doorposts, and when he rocked backwards he tried too much. The chair fell down and so did he. Seto ran up from his desk to check if his pup had harmed himself and when he peered over the fallen wheelchair he saw Jou lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Whoops, tha' was not part of tha plan!"

And then he lifted his head up, looking at his position.

"Hm… hate ter admit this, but it looks like I need ye help again moneybags."

The one standing dragged the wheelchair inside the room and when the door was unblocked he stepped out to Jou, now sitting up on the floor. He put his arms around the blonde's chest and under his knees, and then he lifted him up and carried him inside the office bridal style. He couldn't help notice how warm and nice it felt to have Jou in his arms.

"What would you have done without me, the faithful knight on his white steed that comes to your aid whenever you need me?"

Seto smirked at the one he had in his arms and put him in the wheelchair once again, immediately missing the warmth. He sat down by his desk, looking at his work. Jou rolled towards him, looking rather serious.

"I would probably be lyin' in some ditch tryin' ter hide from me old man."

Seto blush a little, thinking of what Atemu had said to him when he had had his breakdown in the hospital.

Katsuya peered over the edge of the desk and gasped when he saw the sketch to a new card that Seto was working with.

"There's NO WAY tha' ye could've done this one!"

Kaiba made a gesture towards the pencils lying beside the huge paper.

"I draw some of them myself. It makes me relaxed."

He picked up a thin pencil and let his chin lean against let the upper end of it, thinking of which part he had been working with when Jou had come. The motive was a dog that resembled with a golden retriever, but it had the wings of an angel and a strange sign between its eyes. It looked like it was rather playful, its chest was close to the assumed ground and the behind almost lifted up into the air. The eyes of it looked alive and happy even though it was just a sketch.

Kaiba kept making the feathers of the dog's left wing and Jou sat beside him in complete silence, studying his hand moving over the paper. He was afraid that he would break the other teen's concentration if he even switched position in his chair.

His eyes wandered from Seto's hand, proceeding up his arm, and stopped when they got to his face. He had handsome features when he was concentrated at work. He looked so alive, especially his eyes, which had the same color as the ones of a blue eyes white dragon, Seto's favorite card.

Jou became bewitched by the relaxed, and almost… happy? Look in them. He kept studying them while Kaiba gave his drawing the final line arts, and suddenly he realized that those icy blue orbs were looking back at him. He quickly looked down at his own feet, not knowing what to say.

Seto sat still, seeing the embarrassment in Jou's face. The blonde bangs almost hid the teen's features completely but he was still able to see the faint blush that was spread over his cheeks. Deciding not to say anything about it he stretched out his arms behind his head and yawned.

"Don't you get bored just sitting here?"

Jou looked up. "Shit, I bet he wants me ter leave" he thought.

"You don't want me 'ere? In that case ye'll have to help me out; it's tricky to get out of the room otherwise."

Seto's eyes widened. He didn't want his puppy to leave!

"You must have misunderstood me. I asked if you didn't get bored, not if you could go away."

"But do ye?"

"What?"

"Do ye want me ter go?"

Kaiba looked at Katsuya, sighed a little and turned his chair towards him.

"No, I don't want that."

Jou's eyes lit up.

"Ye sure? I don' bother ye then? Because if I do tha' you can just tell me, I'll go tease Mokuba or somethin'!"

Seto smiled. He thought for himself: "Why should I let my source of inspiration leave?" He looked at the card he was working at. The dog's fur was going to be golden and the eyes brown. He had tried to get the exact expression of Jou when he was happy and transfer it to the motive, without succeeding. His puppy was far too wonderful to be compared with a card.

Kaiba gestured at the half-finished drawing.

"_Hope retriever, protector of the weak. _How does that sound?"

Katsuya grinned.

"That seems a lo' like an ineffective card."

"Actually, it's going to be an eight-star."

Seto looked down at it.

"You see, some time ago a spiky-haired, annoying and far-too-kind-for-his-own-good friend of yours made me realize that there is nothing that can conquer hope and love. I couldn't let a card that resembles with such things be a weak one."

He turned his head to look at Jou, who was studying him nervously.

"There are powers so strong that they can make strange coincidences happen, like the facts that I had a strong urge to keep moving around your neighborhood, and that I had a bad feeling of going home and kept worrying about you."

The blonde felt like he was out of words. He had one question though, but for some reason he was scared to death if the answer wasn't the one he wanted to hear.

"And what power was that?"

Seto looked at him, softness in his eyes. He came closer to Jou.

"You don't know?"

Jou felt a hand stroking his chin slowly and smiled.

"Ah well, I think I do…"

Somehow the space between them had diminished into only a few decimeters. Jou's heart was racing as their faces came closer to each other. When his condition blocked him from leaning forward any further Kaiba rose and put his hands on the handles of the wheelchair as support. Both looked at the other one's face, searching for something unsure.

"There will be no turning back."

Jou nodded and smiled, looking up at the face above him.

"No regrets from 'ere!"

And then their lips connected. Seto's were more demanding than Jou's, though he bid himself out, being vunerable in front of anyone else than his little brother. They savored the taste of each other, memorizing it.

The kiss deepened and Jou felt Seto's tongue against his lips. He couldn't be more willing to give him access and so he did. The taste of the other teen felt better than anything in the whole world.

Seto leaned further forward and put his hands on the back of the wheelchair to support him and half a second later they crashed down on the floor in a mess of limbs. Jou whimpered of the pain in his broken body as the brunette lay upon him. Kaiba quickly stood up and put the messed- up boy back into the chair. He coughed and straightened his clothes.

"Well, now we know that."

Jou looked a bit embarrassed.

"What 'ye talkin' about?"

"No more kissing when you're sitting in that thing."

They glanced at each other and suddenly they started laughing.

Mokuba came inside the office, looking at them both. His already huge eyes became even bigger when he saw his big brother's face as tears of joy ran down his cheeks; the young boy hadn't seen him laughing for months.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Seto dried his eyes and tried to regain control of his voice.

"Um, nothing in particular, it was just an internal joke. What was your business here then?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing with that card of yours. As you described it, it seemed to become a wonderful one."

He turned his attention towards Katsuya, who was blushing slightly.

"He hasn't been talking about any other card with such love and tenderness since he heard of the blue eyes white dragon."

Seto copied Jou's expression, looking a bit embarrassed and blushing. Mokuba didn't get what was going on.

"Uh, have I missed something here?"

Seto and Jou looked at each other and then started shaking their heads and blab about their complete innocence. An unwelcome thought formed in the little raven-haired boy's head.

"I should… go."

He backed out of the room and ran down the hallway, giggling frenetically. Seto smiled.

"My little brother is not stupid."

Jou looked terrified.

"How could tha' fuzzy little thingy know, we didn't say a thing!"

Kaiba chuckled a little.

"I think anyone could figure that out."

Jou smiled and looked at the doorway.

"Yea, you're probably right."

He sighed and prevented a yawn to slip out of his mouth. Kaiba could see that his pup was getting sleepy, so he lifted him up in his arms.

"You want to go back to your room?"

Jou put his arms around the brunette's neck and buried his face in his hair.

"Maybe, I'm getting a bit…"

He suppressed another yawn.

"…drowsy, actually. What's tha time?"

Seto looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's half past ten. I can only imagine how it must be to chase Mokuba through the house a whole day, but it seems rather tough."

Jou nestled himself even closer to Kaiba's chest and let out a weak "m-hm" as an answer.

"Ye cannot imagine how fast he is… and tha' freakin' doctor just refused ter give up."

Seto put his burden in the chair behind the desk and pressed the wheelchair out the hallway.

"Look at the bright side of it. All that chasing will make your arms strong!"

Jou grinned.

"You'd like that, wouldn't ye? Since ye couldn't possibly have much ter come with!"

Kaiba answered the grin and pulled his sleeve up, revealing a surprisingly well-shaped biceps.

"I have some muscles of my own, but I'm sure that some exercise will do you good as well."

"Show-off!"

"Barking mutt."

"Moneybags!"

"Wheelie!"

"Hey, that was lo… mmpf!"

Jou's comment was efficiently suffocated by Seto, who basically had thrown himself over the blonde and kissed him hard to silence him.

Still occupied with kissing him, Seto lifted Katsuya up and carried him out of the office. When the blonde sat in the wheelchair once again he kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You'll manage from here?"

And then he looked down the hallway, more confused than ever.

"How the hell did you get up the stairs?"

Jou smiled.

"Let's just say that it was no picnic, and I have absolutely no idea how ter get down."

Seto sighed.

"It seems like I will have to carry you one more time, pup."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nithela speaks: SORRY for the long wait folks, I haven't have access to this since my laptop was gone during the summer break, but now I'm back!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, language, crappy spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing with Yu-Gi-Oh! Just this plot.**

**Back to normal? Nooooo….**

The days went on. Every time Seto came inside the door he was greeted by Jou, whose skills at "driving" a wheelchair improved during the days. There were times when he came up behind Seto and knocked him off-balance so he fell backwards and landed on Jou's lap. There were also times when the pup simply sat by the director of Kaiba Corporations and looked at him inventing new cards, or maybe he had lessons with a private teacher during Seto's working hours. The nowadays extremely tired doctor gave Jou permission to be up after a couple of futile attempts of capturing him. Things were working really well, actually. Eventually Yugi and Atemu found out about the relationship between the former rivals (they had a hunch that Mokuba had brought it to them, being the gossiping little bastard that he was), and the news were greeted by applause the next time they came to visit. Mokuba tried spying on them and used to come bursting into the room when they were deeply involved with kissing each other. That often made Jou curse and go after the giggling eleven-year old.

Two months after Jou's arrival to the mansion Seto walked through the front door. He stopped and looked around, missing the other teen's usual greetings. Then he heard footsteps along with an uneven, clanking sound, and Katsuya came inside the hallway. He was leaning heavily on a walking stick but he was moving with his own feet. The casts were nowhere to be seen. Seto smiled widely and walked towards him. His heart leapt in joy when he saw the proud expression on his boyfriend's face.

"You are making progress, pup!"

They embraced each other and Jou gave him a pleading look.

"I wanna go back ter school, I miss the other guys."

Seto nodded.

"Okay then, tomorrow we will go to school together… Oh my god, I've forgotten how tall you were!"

His eyes wandered along Jou's slender body and the target of his icy gaze blush a little. Kaiba ruffled the blonde's hair kindly when he saw it.

"Having dirty thoughts, are we?"

The blush on Jou's cheeks became even deeper.

"It's not me who's got dirty thoughts, moneybags."

Seto kissed his love deeply.

"Come on, you should know that I think about you twenty-four seven. Of course such things slip…"

His fingers caught the collar of Jou's cardigan and he slowly drew the zipper downwards.

"…through my mind."

He put his hands on Jou's shoulders and pulled the piece of clothing down his arms, noticing the new forms that had appeared. His heart was racing as he felt Jou's hands sneak around his waist.

"…got ter have that stupid doc's approval."

Seto felt a strong urge to say something similar with "screw the doctor", but he knew that the ribs maybe hadn't healed yet. They had to take new x-rays before he could do heavy exercises. (A/N: giggles what? Don't you look at me like that! It is!)

Instead, he smiled.

"Well, then we'll go and get it!"

The walk towards the hospital took longer than usual, because Jou had to stop and rest a couple of times. His legs hadn't got used to move again and his muscles were screaming in protest against every step he took. Seto was close to take him by the arm and help him several times but Jou kept walking on his own. The director of Kaiba Corp. looked proudly at his love as they went through the doors to the hospital.

The doctor in charge for the day hurried towards them, looking worried.

"Mr. Jounouchi, Mr. Kaiba, is there something wrong?"

Seto shook his head.

"Everything is fine. We'd just like you to take new x-rays."

The doctor smiled, and an hour later Seto and Katsuya got to know that every bone was fully recovered. They walked into the rest of the house, laughing at something that Jou had said about his room.

Small steps told them that Mokuba had come home from school, and when they entered the huge hallway he cried out:

"Jou, you're walking!"

The little one ran towards them and threw himself at Katsuya, hugging him tightly. The blonde answered the hug with a big smile.

"Yea and you'll soon have ter start having rockets tied to yer shoes ter get away from me!"

Seto put his hand briskly over Jou's mouth. He shook his head and made a hushing sound.

"Don't get any ideas Mokuba. He is just being silly."

And then he pretended to pout. (A/N: Aw )

"Hey, you don't want to say hello to your big brother?"

Mokuba let go of Jou and jumped at the older Kaiba with the same joy as he had done with his former victim and Seto laughed and spun around with him in his arms.

"How was school today?"

Mokuba talked enthusiastically about his friends and teachers and Jou looked at the brothers. The love between them was like a shining aura that cast a golden light around the hallway. He felt like he was the luckiest guy on the whole planet.

Later that night, Seto and Jou laid on the sofa in one of the living rooms. The brunette laid on the inner side, his arm around the other one's waist. They were watching some kind of action movie but none of them really concentrated on the TV. Seto was far too intoxicated by the smell of Jou's hair and Jou had his attention at the hand that had crept inside his t-shirt. He nestled himself closer to the other teen, letting their legs intertwine…

Suddenly Jou crawled up from the couch, excusing himself by saying that he needed to go to the bathroom. When he got back Seto sat up, his legs crossed and his arms resting along the back of the sofa. The movie was stopped and VH1 was on instead. A devious plan took form in his mind... "Te he… you're most certainly not expecting this." He didn't know exactly what he was going to do, but he was a master of improvisation.

He leaned the stick against the wall and walked slowly towards his target. Seto smiled when he saw that his love had come back.

"Long time no see."

Jou answered the smile and stretched out luxuriously beside the plasma-TV hanging on the wall.

"Missed me?"

He glanced at Kaiba, whose icy eyes roamed over every part of his body.

"Much."

At the same time the intro of a familiar song was played on the television. _"Dirty"_ with Christina Aguilera. Jou recalled how his sister used to dance in front of the mirror in their room when they were younger. He copied the memory, though erasing some of the butt-shaking and replacing them with more fitting movements.

**Okay, those who don't want to read song fictions and don't want to experience Jou dancing should immediately go down to the next area with bold text. Thank you very much.**

_Ladies!_

_Gentlemen!_

His hips went from side to side along with the beat, lowering his head and looking at Seto in a _very_ intimate way.

_Oh!_

_I'm overdue!_

_Gimme some room_

_Coming thru!_

He improvised the hell out of the song, faced the wall and cast a glance over his shoulder at Seto, whose eyes just couldn't leave his moving body.

"Where has he learned –that-?" the young director thought.

_Paid my dues_

_In the m-ood_

_Me and my girls gonna shake the room_

He imitated Shizuka's butt-shaking and heard that the brunette had a hard time just sitting and watching at him.

_DJ spinning_

_Show your hair_

_Let's get dirty_

_That's my chair_

_I need that UH!_

Completely lost in the song, Jou raised his hands over his head and when that line came he slapped himself hard. Seto writhed on his seat, wondering if his boyfriend had worked as a stripper or something…

_To get me off_

_Sweat until my clothes come off_

He pulled up the lower part of his T-shirt, knowing that Seto looked at his well-shaped back muscles.

"I am –not- finished with ye, _director Kaiba_."

_It's explosive_

_Speakers are pumping_

_Still jumping six in the morning_

_Table dance glasses are crashing_

He pulled it over his head slowly, still moving to the beat…

_No questions_

_Out for some action_

And then he threw it away on the floor and faced a _very_ excited Seto.

_Temperature's up_

_About to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise!_

Without thinking, he stood on the table and danced wilder than Shizuka ever could dream of!

_Gonna get…_

_Rowdy!_

He went down to his knees and palms

_Gonna get a little un…_

_Ruly!_

Threw his hair back…

_Get it fired up in a…_

_Hurry!_

Rose so that he leaned only on his knees…

_Wanna get dirty!_

… And looked at Seto while he moved his crotch back and forth in an (according to his "victim") extremely tempting way.

_It's about time that I came to start the…_

_Party!_

He let his hands wander down his sides…

_Sweat dripping over my…_

_Body!_

And then he crept on the table towards Seto.

_Dance a little, get a little…_

_Naughty!_

He put his hands on each side of Kaiba's legs and sank his head down…

_Gonna get dirty!_

He bit in the lower part of Seto's sweater and pulled upwards while he left the table completely.

_It's about time for my arrival!_

He let his left index finger flick over a stiffened nipple and Seto growled, struggling against a strong urge of taking over the command completely.

_Ah!_

_Heat is up_

_Ladies_

_Fellows_

_Drop your cups_

Jou snuck his hands inside the coat and dragged it off by slipping his hands down Kaiba's arms…

_Bodies act…_

By taking the coat off he had moved himself closer to Seto's body, and now he went up and down, producing friction against the other teen's crotch. Seto was on the verge of flipping him over and doing "naughty things" as Mokie would have expressed it, and Jou felt his own pants become a little bit tighter when he saw his boyfriend's expression. The next line went unheard for both of them.

…_move your ass!_

_I like that!_

Kaiba had enough, his mouth connected demandingly with Jou's…

**Ah well, those who were chicken can start reading here.**

At the same time light steps were heard outside the room and the teens got silent, waiting to see if the person in question was going to leave or come inside.

The steps stopped­ outside the door, but after a minute or so they kept going down the hall.

Seto sighed, silently cursing Mokuba.

"That little monster must have been listening if we were in here."

Jou raised an eyebrow and sat down on the sofa.

"What, was he spying AGAIN?"

Seto rose.

"I suppose, he said that he had no homework today. A bored kid with a gay brother and his boyfriend in the same house… Of course he had to take an extra round to see if he could disturb us."

Jou slowly walked towards the stick and leaned himself heavily against it. That little show had taken a great amount of his powers.

"Ye haven't thought of having locks on tha doors, have ye? It's not like ye can't pay for it."

Kaiba looked completely dumbstruck.

"Actually, that idea hasn't crossed my mind."

Jou sighed,

"D'ye have a lock on ANY of the doors in this huge house?"

Seto looked at nothing in particular and thought about it.

"Well, the door to my office has… and the toilets of course."

Jou opened the door to the living room, peering out the opening.

"He's not here. D'ya reckon we can make it ter ye office before he knows where we're heading?"

Seto took the walking stick from him and sat on his knees in front of him, facing the hallway.

"Not while your legs are so weak. Get up."

Jou grinned at Kaiba's back.

"Nice position there…"

The brunette cast a blushing glance at the teen behind him.

"Be a nice dog and obey me!"

Jou didn't say anything else but put his arms around his lover's neck and leaned against his body. Seto grunted as he rose and almost tripped over the walking stick on his way up. When he once again found his balance he walked out the room silently, looking in both directions before doing so. Jou was astonished by the fact that Kaiba's lean body inhibited such strength; his breath kept its rhythm as he walked quickly towards the office with his boyfriend on his back.

When they had gotten up the stairs and saw the door to the office the lighter footsteps approached quickly from behind.

"AHA, gotcha guys!"

Seto increased his speed, casting a quick glance backwards.

"Shit, Mokuba found us. Hold on tight pup."

Jou seized pieces of cloth to keep himself on the back of his "transport" as the last-mentioned started running down the hallway. Mokuba's footsteps were drenched by his older brother's heavier footfalls, so none of them could tell where he was. Seto grasped the handle of the door and flung himself inside. Jou quickly got up on his feet and locked the door just before Mokuba crashed against it.

"Sorry, better luck next time."

The smaller one of the Kaiba brothers banged his fists against the wood.

"Cummon let me in!"

Seto stood up and smiled at Jou.

"Sorry. Now go and do something that fits better with your intellect, if I were you I would be ashamed of behaving like this."

The banging stopped. There was silence for a couple of seconds and then Mokuba simply walked away. Jou stared at Kaiba.

"Um, that's almost a bit too easy."

Seto shrugged.

"He can't get in here any other way. No problem."

Then he turned towards his Jou.

"Where were we?"

He pushed Jou backwards so he fell down on the sofa in the room and then straddled him quickly, his eyes inspecting the revealed skin in a highly pleased way.

"I think I remember…"

He nibbled at Jou's left earlobe, whispering unmentionable things that made his boyfriend blush deeply. He smiled.

"Aw (A/N: Did Seto Kaiba just say that? OO), my pup is embarrassed again. How cute that truly is, and especially after that show of yours."

The fact that Seto was busy unbuttoning his jeans didn't get the situation less embarrassing for Katsuya, but he got himself together. Was he the one destined to act like a girl? Not that he had anything against it but still...

Kaiba let his tongue follow Jou's shoulder while he struggled with the jeans buttons, a bit frustrated. "I usually like this tight sort of jeans but now I wish I could use magic to take them off" he thought.

Jou smirked and pushed the brunette off his lap so he landed on his back in front of the sofa, gasping in surprise.

"My turn now."

Now it was he who straddled his boyfriend. Seto's eyes burned like icy fires when Jou's hands crept inside his sweater and took it off.. His hands were soon accompanied by his tongue, exploring and enjoying the young director whose fists clenched and unclenched when Jou came near sensitive spots.

"We're enjoying this, aren't we?"

Seto raised his head from the floor and glared at the blonde who sat on his hips with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who told you to stop?"

Jou grinned.

"No one, I just did."

He got off a puzzled Seto and stood up, reaching out his hand.

"Come."

Surprising himself, Kaiba obeyed. He took the hand and rose, noticing that his belt had been taken off. He frowned, when did he do that?

Jou came closer to him.

"When dad's giving yer nothin' and demands that ye have ter buy everythin' for ye own money ye often turn into a pickpocket."

He held Seto's watch and wallet in his hands, and his victim gaped. Jou tossed them onto the sofa.

"Ye won't need those right now. Now, let's get ter business."

Seto heard the mischievous tone in his boyfriend's voice and concluded that he was highly amused by something in that sentence, but he failed to see what. Katsuya leaned towards his ear, whispering:

"I wanna do it… on your desk."

"WHAT?"

Seto felt his face become redder by the moment. There was no way that he ever would be able to work there again if they… well, he wouldn't be able to concentrate then. Jou smiled and started unbuttoning Seto's pants, looking at him with those pup-like chocolate brown eyes.

"S'there any problem?"

Seto swallowed and looked at the piece of furniture.

"It's right by the goddamn window!"

Jou let him go and sat down upon the counter, smiling.

"So? D'ya think tha' anyone would look up here at…?"

He cast a glance towards the clock.

"Nine? Cummon, its pitch black outside!"

Seto almost laughed; his puppy was so naïve.

"And that's just why I am so worried about it! If there is any light in here we won't be able to see if anyone is out there, but they will have a perfect view!"

Jou looked out.

"…ye sure?"

"Very."

"Okay then."

Jou went to the other end of the room and put the light out.

"There, problem's fixed." he said to the complete darkness.

He walked back the same way that he had taken before, but only after a few paces he tripped over the corner of the sofa and fell, cursing. Seto, who could navigate better through his own office and apparently had slightly better night vision than his boyfriend came to see if he was alright, and was briskly drawn down by Jou. A body placed itself over his and hands nailed his wrists to the floor.

"The pup wants to play."

Before Seto had the chance to answer Jou kissed him hard, and the words that almost had come from his lips were suffocated with great efficiency. The feeling of being the one pushed down on the floor was something new and very exciting indeed, but nothing that he really wanted to get used to.

Jou smiled inwardly at Seto's attempts to regain control over the situation and pinned him down even harder. The brunette gasped at the strength in his hands.

"I see that the wheelchair has done its work."

"Yapp, I gotta thank that little bro' of yours."

And as if he thought that there had been far too much talking, he kept enjoying the feeling of mastering the most powerful teen in the whole world by doing unspeakable things to him, making him writhe and moan in pleasure until they both had climaxed and fell asleep on the cold, hard floor in the office.

Seto woke up by a very annoying sound coming from the door, and when he had blinked a few times he realized that someone was knocking. He cleared his throat and tried to find the usual business-like tone in his voice.

"What is it?"

"It's 6.50, if you don't want to be late for school I suggest that you stop snoring and make yourselves ready" Mokuba's voice said from the hallway. Seto frowned and suddenly remembered last night. He looked at the angelic blonde sleeping peacefully on his chest. He was indeed snoring. Seto didn't want to wake him, but he had promised that they would go to school together today. He rustled Jou's shoulders gently, and his boyfriend stirred but tried to dig his face deeper inside his chest.

"Jus' a few minutes Shizuka. I'll be right there…"

Seto laughed a little and Jou opened his eyes and looked around the room.

"Um, what exactly are we doing in yer office?"

Kaiba rose on his elbows and kissed Jou's forehead softly.

"Actually it was you who recommended us to go here, remember?"

Jou looked confused for a moment but then he grinned.

"Oh yea."

He sat on his knees, still straddling Seto, who pretended to clear his throat.

"Excuse me! We ought to go to school."

Jou yawned and stretched as if they had all the time in the world and the young director had a strong urge to either hit him hardly in the stomach or repeat last night's events. He decided that the later option had to wait.

"Katsuya Jounouchi, get off me!"

Jou crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"No!"

"You are a –very- bad dog!"

"What will master's punishment be then?"

Seto bit his lip and silently cursed his gorgeous boyfriend.

"I will never kiss you again."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

Jou's eyes widened.

"I don't believe tha'."

Seto shrugged.

"Well, then that's too bad for you."

Jou looked like lightning had struck him. He knew that a Kaiba held his promises, whatever they were about. He decided to give up.

"Say tha magic word."

"What would that be?"

"For heavens sake Seto, just be polite will ya!"

"-Please- get off me?"

Jou rose and helped his boyfriend to get up too. Their limbs were stiff and aching from sleeping on the floor, so it took a while for them to stand properly.

Jou cast a worried glance at Kaiba.

"So ye won't kiss me from now on?"

Seto embraced him and looked warmly at him.

"Of course I will."

He gave Jou a light kiss and then put his sweater on again. Jou unlocked the door and was just about to go to get his own when he bumped into someone with raven hair.

Mokuba looked up at the tall figure standing in the doorway.

"Um, I just wanted to check if you had gotten up."

Jou put his hands to his hips and grinned.

"I know what ya –really- wanted to check…" he joshed, winking.

Mokuba felt a deep blush spreading rapidly over his cheeks when his big brother looked over the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes, we are up as you can see. Was there something else you wanted?"

The smaller Kaiba mumbled something about checking his homework and ran away, and Seto frowned.

"Yesterday he said that he had no homework."

Jou smiled at him when they began walking towards the living room.

"Looks like ye got competition."

Seto's eyes went colder than usual and he sneaked a possessive arm around his waist. Jou laughed.

"Just kidding, stupid! Relax!"

Kaiba laughed a little too but didn't let go of Jou's waist until he had put some more clothes on.

**Nithela speaks: R&R?  
**


End file.
